Admiring from afar
by emeralddragonfly13
Summary: The team face a serial Killer who like successful women. When he hears the BAU are in town it's not long before he sets his sights on new goals.
1. Chapter 1

-1

_Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or the characters _

She glanced over her shoulder there was nothing there. Yet she couldn't shake the sense that she was being watched. This was silly. That was the last time she ordered a double espresso this late. As she reached the front door she didn't see the figure by the bushes, neither did she see him as he made his way across the lawn. She didn't even see him as he placed his hand over her mouth from behind and push her over the threshold into her house, closing the door behind him.

"In the last week there has been three Murders in Malden, just out side of Seattle. Alice Manning 28, Sarah Philips 35 and lastly Erin Mathews 32. Erin Mathews was found last night in her home. She like the other women had been sexually abused and cause of death was asphyxia. The local authorities have not seen anything like this in a while, the town is usually a quite town." Agent Jenifer Jareau said as she placed her file down on the table looking at the other members of the team.

"Do we know of any links between the three victims?" Agent Morgan asked flipping through his file trying to find anything else that might reveal the un-subs motives and identity.

"No the local police can't find any known links. "Agent Jareau replied taking a seat at the large round table.

The team sat there for a second looking at the women on the screen there where two brunettes and one blonde looking back at them. This ruled out any physical attraction. The age range was wide which wouldn't be much help in narrowing the profile. Dr Reid was the first to break the silence.

"It seems that our un-sub likes successful women, a lawyer, and dentist."

"He has a taste for power and he finds it more satisfying. When he gets to assert it over powerful women that's what makes him really thrive." Morgan added to Reid's statement.

"Has the third crime scene been released yet? I'd like to have a look at it" Gideon asked

"No the police chief is holding it till we arrive. He felt that we might what to take a look. He's also faxed me a copy of the police records of the other two crime scenes so we can get ourselves up to date before we arrive." JJ said as she now handed out the copies of the reports to each of the team members.

"Ok people tires up in a hour." there was a sudden rush of movement as people got up and hurried all preparing to leave.

He watched them get out off their black SUV's so it was true they had called in the FBI. He felt a sense of pride that the local law enforcement had to call in help to catch him. He watched as the members got out of their vehicles there was four men a nerdy looking one who he'd have to admit he would have expected to see behind a desk rather than out in the field, an old man, One who didn't look like he had smiled in a while his suit was a grey as his mood, now this was more of what he'd expected and the last didn't look like he would belong to the FBI at all. These where the men who where meant to catch him it hardly seemed possible he was not the type to slip up. His eyes fell among the two beautiful women of the group and he felt a certain excitement stir within. The first was a blonde. She seemed to be confident as she addressed the chief of police who had come to meet them. The second was a brunette, he liked brunettes she was hanging back deep in discussion with the nerdy looking male. The excitement that both these females had stirred within in was great never had he had two such powerful females within his grasp. He would have to give the FBI a certain welcoming present one they could appreciate as much as him.

"Hi I'm Agent Jenifer Jareau. We spoke on the phone earlier." JJ said introducing herself to Chief Harry Dickinson.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm so glad you were able to make it. We haven't had anything like this for a long time and we could really use your help."

"Well that's why we're here."

"Thank you. This way I've cleared an office out in the back for you and your team to set up. I was hoping we'd be able to get started as soon as possible." Harry said leading the BAU towards the building. Gideon stepped up his pace joining JJ and Harry in front.

"Is it possible for some one to run me out to the latest crime scene? I want to look at it before it gets dark." Gideon asked

"Yes of course I'll just get one of my men to run you out there." Harry replied a little taken back by the speed that the team seemed to what to get started on this but none the less pleased.

"I'll come with you Gideon." Morgan said stepping toward the police car that Gideon was now being lead to by one of the junior cops.

"Right well if the rest of you would like to come this way" and with that Harry led the team into the station while Morgan and Gideon headed off to look at the only crime scene they had at their disposal.

"Hey Susie"

"Hey Becky what can I get you today?"

"Just my usual please oh and a brownie I have a feeling it's going to be a good day" From over his newspaper he watched as the red head collect her coffee and head to the table by the window. He'd learnt that this was her favourite seat and her usual was a mocha. He also knew that when ever she was having a good day she'd buy a brownie of a muffin however he knew today was not going to be the good day she expected. She sat down as she always did sipped her coffee while she was deep in thought later she'd pull her laptop out of her bag and start working on something for the office. As best he could guess she was an executive for an advertising company. He'd have liked more time to study her get into her head but the FBI had arrived and he needed a gift to welcome them to the town. His thought wondered back to the two females he'd seen arrive earlier and the sense excitement started to return. Soon he'd hoped to get to know them better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dam" JJ said as the board marker she was using ran out of ink. Shaking it furiously in hopes of getting anything else out of it she turned to the rest of the team.

"Here" Reid said taking out a new one from his bag and threw it across the room towards JJ. Unfortunately he got the angle wrong and it fell the other side of the board to which she was standing. Laughter erupted from Emily at the sorry throw.

"Thanks Spence" JJ laughed walking to pick it up.

"Sir I think you might want to take a look at this." a young female officer said as she poked her head round the door to the office. Harry looked up wiping the grin from his face.

"What"

"This was handed to the secretary of maverick's advertising company. She sent it here straight way." she said handing the brown envelope to Harry. Putting on a glove he took the envelop from his college. Opening it up he found three pictures the first was of a woman. She was tied to a chair bound and gagged. Passing it on the Agent Hotchner he pulled out the second picture this one was of Erin Mathews lying in her hall. The third was of him meeting the FBI when they arrived. He passed this on while checking the envelop to see if the un-sub had left anything else for them.

"Take the envelop and pictures to be checked for prints." Harry said handing them back.

"So it would appear that the un-sub knows we're here. Not to mention he is escalating." Hotchner said turning his attention back to the rest of his colleges.

"Do we know for sure it's the same guy and not a copy cat?" Harry asked hoping that it was the same guy because he didn't really need two of them out there.

"It's the same guy. The picture of the body has not been released yet. Plus the pool of blood is not there which means this was taken just after she died from the pictures I saw on the plane when the first team arrived there was a pool of blood was just above her head." Reid answered.

"So what's with the picture of us in there?" JJ said looking between Hotch and Prentiss.

"Well I feel that he's letting us know that he knows we have arrived as well as showing us his latest victim most likely in some attempted on his part to take us on directly." Hotch replied

"So what it's like a game to him now." Harry stepped in not liking what he was hearing.

"It looks that way. It's actually very helpful towards profiling this guy." Reid finished.

"Ok well we need to ID the girl in the picture. Start with Mavericks there has to a link there no matter how random the un-sub seems. Everything he does is for a reason. JJ send a copy of the picture to Garcia have her run a list of all employees there. Also have her go into the backgrounds of all the victims. We need to find a link no matter how trivia. Prentiss, Reid I want you to go down to Mavericks talk to the secretary, find out about who delivered the package and anything else you can. When Gideon and Morgan return I want to go though everything we know." Hotch told his team he had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

He stood in his make shift dark room developing the pictures of today. The first was of his latest victim Rebecca she'd be his best yet. For she was strong and determined. He enjoyed a fighter the other three hadn't been so strong mentally. Sure they could have high powered jobs, walk all over men but when it came right down to it they had been weak. But Rebecca no she was strong, much like how he expected the two agents to be. He'd had to knock her out to get her to comply which had taken the fun out of it so he brought her back here which is when his idea to send the pictures to the FBI had come to him. He'd liked that, taking them on directly that was fun. He smiled and a lovely photo of the blonde came into focus. She did take a pretty picture. He added to the string of already developed photos. He tried to imagine what her hair would smell of. Would she scent it or just let it smell natural. He purred at the thought of a sweet flowery smell. Looking down his other prize came into focus the brunette Agent Prentiss He'd heard her name as she introduced herself to that dippy secretary. She'd come in with the nerdy looking one Dr Reid actually a very smart guy. His train of thought was broken by screaming coming down the hall. Rebecca was awake.

JJ stirred her coffee looking out of the window at the station it reminded her of the small town in which she had grown up. The station was a lot quieter now than it had been during the day.

"You ok?"

"Huh… yeah just thinking how much this town reminds me of where I grew up." JJ replied turning to face Reid.

"Right. Well Emily and I have just got back and I think we are all meeting to go over what we know so far if you wanna join us."

"Yeah sure" they turned and headed out of the little kitchenette in the station and down the corridor to the office where they had set up base.

"So what did you find at the third crime scene" JJ hear Hotchner ask as she walked into the room followed by Reid.

"Well there was no sign of forced entry which could suggest she either knew her attacker or that he was some one who you'd trust." Morgan started.

"The Murder happened in the hall, with her bag and keys near her. Meaning that it's likely he Un-sub was waiting for her." Gideon continued

"This would mean that there is a level of organization to his kills. Their not random." Hotch said wiping his hand over his face.

"But with no obvious physical type and no obvious direct link that can be seen. It's going to hard find out who he's targeting next." Emily said stepping forward into the conversation.

"What have we learned about the pictures?" Gideon asked turning his attention to the rest of them.

"Well the victims Name is Rebecca Johnson. She works for the mavericks company" JJ said coming forth.

"She signed into work this morning. Went out for lunch today but never came back the secretary says she usual goes to a little café round the corner. We checked it out she ate there then left to go back to work no one has seen her since." Emily continued

"Has her family been notified?"

"Not yet they live 2 hours away I have a couple of cops going out there now. Hotch nodded towards Harry.

"What about who delivered the package?"

"According to the secretary it was a young male. In his teens he said a guy gave it to him out side she didn't have anything else to say on it really."

"Did Garcia give you anything else" Hotch asked JJ.

"No so far she can't seem to find a link between but she said she'll keep looking and get back to us if she finds anything,"

"Right" Hotch turned and looked at the picture of them arriving he'd been so close.

"That picture wasn't taken from a building" Reid started "the angles wrong he'd have had to been at ground level just in the street or in a car. Do you have security cameras out front?"

"We do but not at that angle from the looks of it this picture was taken from down the side ally. Left of the entrance."

"He was waiting for us. How many people knew we were coming?" Morgan asked Harry

"I only told a couple of my people but in a town like this news travels fast." "Any leads on the photo paper where it was developed?"

"No it wasn't done anywhere professional this guy develops his own."

"So our un-sub has time to be waiting round for us to show up. Then go to the lower part of town kidnap a woman. Take photos develop them all go back to where he was earlier, hand them to a kid to give to the secretary. All in the space of a day. As well as murdering someone last night. If I had a regular job this would not be possible." Morgan said

"That could suggest that he either has a part time job, or he's unemployed. It's possible he has a hard time holding down a long term job which could be why he targets women of a high position. He must get off on the rush of being able to assert power over them." Spencer Reid said breaking down a part of the profile they'd later have to put to the police force.

"Ok it's late we should go get some rest now and put the profile to the police tomorrow" Hotchner said standing. The were all tired it was pushing for 2am now and he needed them to be alert for tomorrow cause he had a feeling it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rebecca was terrified she had awoken in a strange place. The last thing she remembered was being in the street. Everything was so hazy. Her head was throbbing. Moving her arm to stop the throbbing she found that she was met with force. Finally for the first time she looked at herself. She was lying on a mattress on the floor her arms above her head were bound to a radiator and her leg where tied together. She started struggling trying to break free. Suddenly the memories had come flashing back this guy had pulled her down into the ally by work. She tried to fight him off but with no luck he had used something heavy to hit her with that was the last she could remember. Lying there she started sobbing. Hearing what sounded like traffic outside she started screaming for help hoping that some one would hear and come rescue her. The door creaked open.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you it's not often someone goes by but we don't want to alert any one now do we?" It was the guy from the ally he stood before her with a camera in one hand and knife in the other. She watched as he placed the camera on the chair by the door. Slowly he walked over to her. She started struggling more franticly.

"Shhh…" he said as brushed her hair away from her face.

"Its ok hopefully I won't need to use this." He said gesturing towards the knife.

Her heart was pounding and made worst by the sly grin appearing on his face.

Slowly he knelt beside her, leaning forward so that their faces where level. At this point as she looked into his eyes she knew that he was going to be the last person she ever saw. Tears poured out of her eyes. He started kissing her neck and slowly moved down her body.

"This won't hurt much"

The BAU where back at the office bright and early the next morning. They all sat round the office they had been give finalising their report. The rest of the station sat outside in the open plan room where most of their desks where awaiting the profile they were about to be given to help them catch this son of a bitch.

"Ok people listen up." police Chief Harry Dickinson said as he emerged from the office with the FBI agents. He stood off to the side while three of the agents took the main floor.

"The man who's doing this is most likely in his late 30's. He probably can't hold down a long term job and will do manual work part time or be unemployed. He will probably be quite plain looking won't stand out in a crowd but for the same account will find it hard to meet women." Hotch started the profile off.

"He will be targeting these women. Because he feels threatened by them. Their positions in society will make him feel uncomfortable. It's possible he has met them before in a bar or somewhere. Whatever they will most likely have rejected him." Gideon continued.

"He follows his victims learns about them obsesses over them. From what we can see he likes to photo document them. He will have access to a darkroom. Most likely have one in his home." Reid said.

"Lastly he won't live in town he most likely lives on the outskirts of town. Somewhere quite and secluded. He's probably recently lost a love one. Either thought death or they have left him the latter being most likely. It seems right to presume if he was left his partner would have had a good job high in society. This was either the reason for the divorce or was a constant resentment during the marriage." Hotchner finished off.

"Sir" a more senior looking officer said having stepped way from the profile to answer the phone. "A body has been located round the back of Charlie bar. Its female could be Rebecca." As soon as he's said Body been found every one in the room knew what to expect.

"Ok Mark, Pete, Lucy go to the scene" he turned to the FBI agents. "You can follow behind the squad cars.

A crowed of reporters had already flocked to the scene all eager to find out if it was true. Had a body been found? Was it a link to the recent murders? And just who was it? JJ sighed at the sight of them. She knew all to well that in a small town like this keeping things from reporters was next to impossible it made her miss the city. As the car pulled to a stop she nodded at Hotch climbed from the vehicle and headed towards the gathering crowed.

"You think it's really her?" Prentiss asked Morgan as they headed towards the yellow tape.

"Yeah. Question is what will he do next?" Morgan replied holding up the tape so Prentiss could slip under he followed her up the ally to a pair of dumpsters a small group cops.

Her body lay there among the trash that had not made it into a dumpster. It was a clear sign and one the Emily did not like at all she was a piece of trash. That thought alone made her skin crawl. Looking round she could see Gideon and Hotch talking to a cop further down the ally and beyond them JJ was trying to get the medias attention. She turned to her right Morgan stood beside her and looked just as pissed off as she felt. Looking around the area she noticed a brown envelope much like the one that had been given to the secretary over at the advertising company. Moving over to the envelope she placed a pair of white plastic gloves on. Picking it up Morgan appeared behind her as if he had followed her movements.

"What you go there?" he said looking over her shoulder.

"Not sure, yet hopefully nothing and something." She wanted a clue but just hoped like the last time it didn't show them his next victim. Opening it up she pulled out three pictures the first of Rebecca tied to a chair the same one they had received earlier. The second of Rebecca lying on a mattress. It was obvious from the vacant look in her eyes that she was dead. Emily allowed her self a moment of pity and sorrow for the woman. Closing her eyes momentarily. But that was all she could allow her self. The third picture confused both her and Morgan. It was of the entrance to Charlie's.

"What do you think this means? That she wasn't dumped her by accident?" Emily looked up at the building they stood behind.

"Is this where he first meets them?" Morgan looked hard at Prentiss it made sense. Why she was dumped here in the trash like he felt when she obviously reacted him. He reached for his phone and dialled the one number he knew all to well.

"You've reached the oracle and now have access to all the knowledge my all seeing windows can provide."

"Hey baby girl, I needed a favour from you if I get someone to send surveillance footage to you would you be able to examine it and find our victims on it…" Prentiss signalled to him that she was going round the front to get the footage. Nodding he watched as she started to make her way up the ally away from the reporters.

He was getting tired of being so close yet always so far from his women. For they were truly his now Rebecca was out the way. As he stood off to the side he could practically reach out and touch the blonde. Agent Jareau she addressed her self to the media of which he was blending into. But she wouldn't be alone not with all this media attention he'd be stupid to go for her. Yet the brunette was across the tape and he was not able to pass. He could feel his blood boiling the need to have one of these women was great. Show them he was powerful and intelligent not a pathetic creep like he was so often cast as. He watched as the brunette started looking up the ally in the other direction she gestured to her college and handed him something straining to see what it was… _his envelope._ A sly smile came to his lips. She'd understood the clue and now she was heading round the front by her self his heart rate picked up as he move from the media's eye and hurried round the front. Taking out a needle filled with a tranquilizer he moved to a well shadowed area. It wasn't perfect not with so many police around but they were mainly round the back and in the side ally this would have to do. His mouth felt dry with anticipation she was going to be his. He could here her foot steps closing in now holding the needle steady he listened. When she was close enough he'd make his move. He could barely wait!


	4. Chapter 4

_Author note:_ I'd like to thank every one who's read this story so far. sorry i've been a bit slow in updating but life keeps getting in the way (how dare it!) but i should have the next chapter should follow on shortly. And thanks to those who have reviewed please continue.

**Chapter 4**

Her footsteps were so loud now that she had to be practically level with him. Steadying himself he gripped the needle tightly his only weapon.

"Hey! Prentiss wait up" What! NO! Moving ever so slightly he peered round the pillar he was currently hiding behind. It was the 'cool' FBI agent! Every ounce of his body burned with anger. She was going to be his he could taste it and now he'd have to face him to get her. Looking from the agents face to his hip he could clearly make out a gun. There'd be no way he'd be able to drug her and not be shot by him. He could feel himself shaking with anger as the false hope washed over him. They were side by side talking now, as they walked up the few steps into the bar. He did not hear what they were saying he was to busy calculating his next move.

000

"Hey! Prentiss wait up" She heard Morgan say as he rounded the corner. Turning round she waited as he caught up to her.

"Garcia's waiting for the footage I thought I'd come give you a hand." She smiled and nodded as they turned and headed up the steps.

"Do you think he's serving yet? I could really do with a drink." Morgan joked as he held the door open for Emily.

000

Hotch passed under the tape towards the group of rowdy reporters that were firing questions left right and centre at JJ. She was right the small town folks could be more aggressive when it came to the truth. Stepping up beside JJ he bent forward and gestured for her to follow him aside.

"I want to keep the pictures out of the news. He's left more for us." She nodded.

"That's not going to be easy they seem to know already. I think the secretary been taking about it." She sighed she really did hate small towns nothing ever stayed a secret.

"Well tell them to hold off for a while with any luck we might have a suspect soon. Morgan and Prentiss are following up a lead."

"OK I'll see what I can do." She smiled as she turned back to face the media most of which had been watching the exchange between the two agents in a hope to unlock some clues from their facial expressions.

000

This was like living in some personal nightmare. The brunette was within his grasps only to be snatched away by a fellow agent. Then on returning to the blonde she was across the tape talking to who he presumed was the leader of their frustrating group. At this rate he's have to snatch some idiot of the streets but that wasn't his game. He didn't take random people no he took beauties that meant something to society girls who had turned him down like she had. But he'd show her like he said he would, and there was no more a perfect way to show her than with an FBI agent. After all they were even higher up in the social ladder than she was. He watched as the blonde parted from the group with a very cocky reporter.

000

"This can be a request or it can be an order! How about I get your boss on the phone and we talk though with him." JJ said rooted to the spot. She'd pulled him aside to try and get a more forceful message across.

"I believe the people have a right to know if he's sending you clues. Pictures of victims. He might even be telling you who's next but you won't say. I feel that the public have a right to know that he's communicating with you and you are still are unable to catch him." Turning back to view the other media most of which were now leaving, after agreeing that they'd hold the story for a spot in the press interview, she'd promised within the next 24 hours. She looked back at him. Why was there always one really cocky reporter who thought they knew best. She gestured to a little ally off where they were standing. This ally was smaller than the one that when down behind Charlie's and it smelt worst. It was just off the side ally to which they where standing and she guessed it was for the access to the café on the end not that you would be able to fit vehicle down here for delivery.

"Look My team need your help here they are just asking for a little more time the pictures before didn't help us much they were more taunting. But this time it seems one does offer up something of more use." She held up her hand to stop him as he went to say something. "I don't know what yet but I have been told that two of the agents are following it up. So please hold off we don't what him thinking were close and till we know we are. With this type of suspect you have to be careful." She'd feed a bit of a story as well as the truth but making him feel like he was the reporter with the most info and feeding his ego was just what she needed to do she'd dealt with plenty of reporters like him before. Let him believe he's special then he'll be more willing to help. It usually always worked.

"What do you mean by a suspect like this?" However that question was never answered.

000

She was leading the cocky reporter down the ally away from prying eye's he nearly did a little dance he was so happy. Following them careful not to enter the ally or be seen he watched as the agent pulled the reporter round to face her. She was looking down the ally away from him. This would still be tricky but possible. Slowly pulling the needle out of his pocket he removed the protector off the end, He was armed. Moving carefully down the ally slowly at first and careful to stick to the shadows. He crept never taking his eyes off them. To his luck they seemed to be in deep discussion something important to the case no doubt.

"What do you mean suspect like this?" He was as close as he could get without being seen now was his time to move. He sprang forward from the shadows. Suddenly aware of a rush of movement behind her, JJ reached for her gun as she turned. He was on her before she'd managed to get her gun out properly. They started to fall to the ground as he jammed then needle into her neck making sure the contents went in. As they hit the floor her gun now free of the holster scattered across the floor in front of them. He sprung up again after the gun that was sliding across the floor in the direction of the reporter.

After seeing this man jump the FBI agent it seemed only just to occur to him that this was the killer and worst than that he was heading towards him after the gun she'd dropped. In a sudden attempted to save his life he to made a reach for the gun.

There was a brief scuffle on the floor when neither one really who was going to have the upper hand. The black gun was raised above their heads and brought down with as much force as one could muster in this situation. The reporter slumped to the ground. Looking round he tuned to see Agent Jareau pulling out her phone and trying to stand. She really was strong not to mention **his**. He pulled the phone out of her hand and threw it down the ally.

"You won't need that!" that was the last thing JJ heard before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note **first sorry about my pen name changing so much i have finally settled and sticking with what it is now and secondly hope you enjoy chapter 5 there should only be two more after this and i should be able to get them up soon.

**Chapter 5**

"Hi is any one here?" Prentiss said as they stepped into the bar.

"Were not open and might not be at all tonight there was an… err sort of incident out back"

"I'd say more than sort of incident." Morgan said as he flashed his badge to the young man that had just popped up from behind the bar. He viewed both Morgan and Prentiss badges before continuing.

"Hi sorry I know I just didn't want to scare the customers it's bad for business. I'm Michael by the way." he said offering his hand.

"Agent Morgan and this is Agent Prentiss" Morgan said taking it.

"We were wondering if you have any cameras around here. So we might be able to look at the surveillance footage." Prentiss said stepping further towards the bar.

"None out back I'm sorry. The only cameras I have is one on the bar and the other out side the toilets. You know to make sure that there's no funny business" They both nodded.

"Can we have the footage anyway we believe that the victim might have been in here and that's possibly where she met her assailant."

"Woe Hang on you think that this happened here?"

"No. we think that this could be where he picks his victims its really important that we look at the footage in hopes of locating him."

"Shit! This is gonna be really bad for business." He said looking at the glass he was cleaning. Looking up he seemed only just to remember that he was asked a question. "Um yeah sure I'll get them straight away anything to help." He said as he disappeared into the back.

"Nice bar. Reminds me of one back home."

"Really?" Emily said turning to take a better look at the place.

"Yeah that small place off of Jefferson."

"Mm don't know it but maybe you could take me some time?" she said with a sly grin. And receiving the all too famous heart stopping smile in return. Before he could reply with any quick witted flirtatious reply Michael returned with a stack of video's.

"Sorry it's kinda an old school system. I got them going a month back there's a rumour that this is linked to the other murders. So I thought you'd want them going quite far back."

"That's great thanks." Emily replied taking half the pile off him while Morgan took the rest.

"We should get this to Garcia so she can work her magic." Morgan said heading towards the door. Emily said their goodbyes and followed him out into the street.

000

Hotch rounder the corner away from the back ally, the body and the horror that was in it.

"Ok let's get back to the station and go though what we have. You get JJ. I'll go see if Morgan and Prentiss are ready." He said as he approached Gideon and Reid who had been going though things with a couple of cops who had been first on scene.

"Sure thing boss." Reid said turning round to head towards a couple of media van's that where still packing up. Gideon however followed Hotch round to the front to see if Prentiss and Morgan needed any help.

"Hey is Agent Jareau around here?" Reid asked as he reached the first of the van's receiving nothing but shakes of the head. He headed to the second.

"Hi, have you seen Agent Jareau around anywhere?"

"Yeah she was giving that new kid Richards an earful" Some old reporter said with a look of distaste towards this Richards fellow Reid thought.

"The young ones have no respect for how things are done. " Reid said nothing upon sensing that this was not what the young agent wanted he continued "They disappeared just down that ally" He pointed Reid in the direction of the little ally branching off the side ally he'd just walked down.

"Thanks" Reid said giving a little wave as he headed off.

"JJ?" Reid said taking a small step into the apparently empty ally. On second looks his eyes focused on a body lying unconscious off to the side.

"GET AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE GET AGENTS HOTCHNER AND GIDEON HURRY!" Reid shouted back towards the reporters he'd just been talking to.

Hurrying down the ally towards the man who he suspected to be Richards. He could clearly see blood forming a small puddle on the ground in front of him. Reid slowed down as he reached the body taking two fingers he checked the guy for a heart beat. It was weak but it was there. He let out a small sigh not really realising that he'd been holding his breath. From behind he could hear heavy foots steps hurrying down towards his position. He did not turn to meet them he was looking up the ally, looking for any sign of JJ.

000

"why can't any of these places ever have an up to date system. With I don't know disks. Would make it a lot easier." Prentiss complained as she was struggling to open the SUV's trunk with a pile of video's in her hands. Morgan laughed as he tried to take more video's off her hands to help.

"Guys where have you got…"

"AGENTS SOMETHINGS HAPPENED QUICK" a short reporter shouted as he headed towards them.

"QUICK!" he was now gesturing frantically as he turned and headed back the way he came. Hotch and Gideon who had been heading towards the SUV turned on their heals and headed off after him. Prentiss turned to Morgan gave him a confused look as she threw the videos into the back Morgan returned the look doing the same locking the car they headed off in the direction that all the commotion was coming from.

"Reid what happened?" Morgan said as he and Emily caught up to the rest of the team.

"I found him like this." Reid said turning to face the team at last.

"Gees that's Richards" the reporter who'd got the rest of the agents said. It was the last thing Reid wanted to hear because if JJ wasn't with them and this was Richards then that meant that something he didn't want to think about.

"This is the reporter who JJ was last seen talking to. She was last scene walking down here" Reid told the team who looked confused by the last statement. He watched as their faces turned from confusion to horror.

"Shit!" Morgan was the first to respond. He turned and looked back up the ally in the direction Reid had been. As if by magic this second look would reveal a second person hurt but ok. He received no such luck. Emily was the first to move she started looking around frantically as if searching for something her heart stopped. She'd found what she'd expected an envelope. As she pulled a pair of white gloves out of her pocket her actions caught the attention of her fellow team mates. She walked over to the envelope it was heavier than usual. Opening it up she pulled out a cell phone her gaze travelled to Hotch. It was JJ's the second item she pulled out was JJ's Badge. And lastly the one item she'd expected when opened it a photo this one was of the team arriving here, the same as was in the first envelope they'd ever got. Staring at the picture the message it had said when they first got it seemed so much clearer now _I know you__'__re here and I__'__m taking you on. _She handed the items on to Hotchner who had approached her.

"Go back to the station and start going through those videos. Morgan go with her. Reid go with Richards I want to know the second he wakes up."

000

JJ started to come round the first thing she noticed was the cold. Followed by the pain. Forcing herself to open her eyes she waited for the throbbing and blurred vision to subside. Thinking back to that last thing she could remember, it was arguing with that reporter then … then someone rushing her pain in the neck and … no then it was just fuzzy. God what had happened? It appeared to be dark out side. She must have been out for a while. Her wrists were tied above her head to something solid she couldn't make out what in the dark. Her legs were bound together which made moving next to impossible. Yet in all of the hazy that surrounded her situation she knew who had taken her. And the very thought made her sick. Now more than ever she wished she's listened ever so carefully to the profile. 30's, resented women in good job, lived out side of town, liked power. Was there anything else? Her mind just wasn't working. Hearing movement she closed her eyes the longer she could hold off the inevitable. The more time it gave the team. Remembering back to the last thing Hotch had said to her she just hoped that it was one hell of a clue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The car journey back to the station was a very quiet one. Neither Morgan nor Emily could find anything to say. They both sat there going over how this could have happened. It made sense JJ fit the profile she was very attractive, successful but she never had the chance to turn him down make him feel rejected. The picture burned into Morgan's mind why hadn't it occurred to them that he'd try for one of them.

"She didn't fit the full profile. We never would have expected him to do it with so many cops around." Morgan glanced at her briefly. It was if she was reading his mind.

"She fit it enough. He was escalating. We knew he'd get more confident. Us being called in already meant that he felt like he'd beaten the cops. We should have seen it coming." His last statement was met with silence. Again allowing him self a quick glance in her direction. She was starting out the side car window. He knew that they'd become close over the months that Emily had been on the team. They continued the rest of the journey in silence both allowing themselves the journey to worry about their friend.

000

Reid sat out side Richards's room nursing his cup of tea. He wasn't really interested in it but one of the nurses had brought it to him he'd felt it rude not to except. They'd told him that David Richards was going got be ok and as much as that pleased him to hear. He couldn't help the rising frustration that this guy was still unconscious. Looking up at the clock he was painfully aware that every second he stayed unconscious was another second that JJ got further way from them. His mind started to wonder back to the scene. He'd been not 10 metres way how had this happened with out his or anyone's knowledge. How had he been there watching her every move and no body noticed they always scanned the area for possible suspects. Those sick people who loved to watch the police work on their scene. He must have seen him they all must have and yet he walked away from the scene with out so much as a problem and what hurt more was he walked out with JJ.

"Dr Reid, he's coming round"

000

"Hello there my teddy bear and what can I help you with this fine day." Garcia answered suggestively

"Garcia this isn't the time. Something happened at the scene today. Umm… I don't know how to say this… JJ's missing it looks like the un-sub has taken her."

He knew it wasn't the nice way to break it to her but they needed to be on this quickly the clock was ticking.

"No oh my god. What's…."

"Garcia Prentiss is sending the footage through I need you to locate our four victims on it and anyone their talking to that matches. He's on here I just know it." Morgan said quickly interrupting her he need her focusing on this not worry about her friend he knew it was harsh. But the more focused she was the quicker she'd come through for him.

"Huh… yeah sure yeah ok receiving them now. I'll run their photos through face recognising material if there on her I'll find them."

"Thanks Hun" Morgan said trying to be less harsh with her.

"Call ya when I get something." the line went dead closing his phone he looked over at Emily she looked up from the computer screen and gave him a reassuring smile.

000

Hotchner stood at the entrance to the ally looking at the local cops to a full sweep. He was starting at the marker that marked the spot where Richards had been how had he gotten to them with out JJ or Richards seeing? He watched as Gideon stood by the marker looking in his direction and the other. It was obvious he was doing the same. Slowly walking towards Hotch Gideon made several stops to look at the ally from all directions.

"He had to have come from this direction." Hotch started.

"He must have kept to the shadows up to the dumpster then he'd have to have shown his self to attack."

"He'd have taken down JJ first, she was armed then moved on to Richards knocked him out before going back for her."

"What do you think he used? He meant to abduct JJ whether or not he meant to take Rebecca. He'd have to make sure that she was in no state to fight back."

"He's getting to daring it's not his usual style to take someone with a witness. Not to mention leave them alive. He was either in to much of a hurry to check or he didn't feel he need both."

"I'm not sure which idea I like best." Gideon stated looking back up the ally to the marker of where Richards had been. Before he could voice his next opinion Hotch's cell rang.

"Prentiss, what you got?"

"Ok we'll be right there call Reid let him know but I want him to stay with Richards till we have been able to speak to him." he hung up and turned to face Gideon.

"Prentiss said Garcia has some thing we're going to want to take a look at."

000

"Sirs this way." Emily said as Both Gideon and Hotchner entered the police station. She led them to the little office they had been given when they first arrived. Morgan and the Chief Dickerson were already in there talking to Garcia over video messaging.

"Garcia has run face recognition against our victims and so far she's come up with this." He turned the laptop round and there was two stills one of Sarah Philips and the other of Rebecca Johnson. In Sarah picture it was clear that she held little interest in the conversation she was having with a young male.

"I've asked one of my boys to bring in the bar tender see if he can shed any light on who it might be." Harry gestured to the male in the picture while looking up at Hotchner. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened to their agent after all it was him who had asked them to come here.

"I found Erin Mathews on the video footage she's talking to a guy I'll sent you the pic. It could be the same one who's talking to Sarah but it's only a shot of the back of his head. I have found a better picture of the guy talking to Sarah he cropped up a few times he seems to be a regular." Garcia suddenly said breaking the momentary silence in the room.

"Can you identify him?" Prentiss asked the hope came out clear in her voice.

"I'm running his picture through AFIS but no hits yet."

"Ok keep us let us know the second you know anything." Turning the laptop round Hotchner showed the picture of a man in his 30's, he had brown floppy hair which made it hard to see his eyes he was dressed quite smartly in what appeared to be a black shirt and jeans. He wasn't built particularly well which was a shame because if he'd been filled out more he could have been quite attractive. His face was thin and he had a certain ill look to him.

"Do you know him?"

"No not really I have seen him around but I couldn't tell you who he was. I don't think he lives in town." Harry said not really wanting to admit that he couldn't help them with the possible suspect.

"Have we heard anything from Reid?" Gideon asked hoping to move the meeting on to more hopeful terms.

"Apparently Richards is coming round, but he's still heavily medicated Reid isn't getting much." Morgan chimed in.

"Ok well I want to get a copy of this picture to Reid a simple nod is all we'll need then." Gideon said hoping that it was a nod that they'd get.

000

Reid was sitting back outside Richards's room. He'd got nothing from him before the nurse had asked him to leave. She'd been sympathetic with Reid and told him to come back in an hour once the heavy pain killers had worn off a bit. His mind kept wondering back to JJ and what she must be going through. He nearly jumped threw the roof when his phone went off. He answered it happy for the distraction.

"Reid"

"We have a possible suspect we need you to show a picture to Richards. We are sending it to the front desk."

"Ok I'll ask if I can get back in there let you know what I find." He was already on his way to the desk by the time he hung up his heart was beating a million beats a second could they be this close to knowing who he was.

He grabbed the picture and shouted thanks as he headed back to Richards room he wanted so much for him to indicate that this was the guy they needed this. He knew that so well after all he felt like he'd wasted the last hour watching every second of it tick by while knowing that they where still nowhere near finding her. But at last he didn't feel useless.

"I need to speak to him."

"Sir I told you give it an hour it's only been half."

"But I have a photo I just need a yes or no then I'll leave him alone." the nurse looked him up and down as if she was calculating his sincerity.

"Ok but five minutes then I'm going to make you leave."

"Thanks" he replied turning and heading into his room it took most of his constraint not to run up to him waving the picture.

"Hi David, I know that you need your rest I just need a minute of your time. Is this the man that attacked you and agent Jareau in the ally?" Reid held up the picture for Richards to see. His heart leaped into his throat as very clearly and slowly David Richards nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the last chapter i know it was long and not that exciting so to make up i have made this one shorter and i hope more exciting.enjoy

**Chapter 7**

She looked so peaceful. Her face had a certain calm about it he'd not seen when she was alive. It made him almost jealous. He'd loved her she was one of his most spirited kills yet. Taking the photo he added it to the rest of his collection. He stepped back to admire the collage he created. Smiling he stroked the pictures of the brunette his Rebecca. He gave the pictures one last look grabbed his keys and left the apartment he had an FBI agent to entertain.

000

"Reid is on his way in. Richards made a positive ID" Hotchner said striding into the room. He picked up a copy of the picture and turned on his heals.

"Call Garcia see if she has found out who he is yet. Michael Peel is here." and with that he left the office leaving Morgan and Gideon behind. Hotch walked down the corridor to the interview room where Michael had been lead it was dark outside now and the change from day and night was making it feel like she'd been missing for a life time. He took a second to mask the worry and concern in his face.

"Thanks for coming down." Prentiss was say as he entered.

"That's ok. Not like I had anything else to do today. What with the bar being closed. But I'm happy to help which every way I can." He said shifting in his seat he was worried about seeming insensitive, but he was also worried about his bar he'd put a lot into it he didn't want it to go under. His last statement received a small smile from Prentiss.

"We found images on your surveillance system of three of the victims. We also found images of this man talking to two of them. We were wondering if you could tell us anything about him." Hotch said getting right to the point which unnerved Michael a bit he felt rather like he was in an interrogation. He picked up the photo and had to stare at it for a while till he could really focus.

"Yeah, Yeah I know him he's in all the time he kinda a loser." he said with a hint of a smile coming to his lips looked up at their faces neither showed any emotion and wished he rephrased that.

"He comes in all the time tries to pick up younger women." He said as he sat up straighter trying to feel less of a child.

"He's not confident with women. Drinks way too much then seems like an as… idiot in front of anyone. He's started coming a lot more but to be honest he seems a little umm odd."

"Do you know his name?" Prentiss asked.

"Not sure I think it might be John? I don't know his last sorry. But I do know that his wife divorced him or is divorcing him."

"Do you know when?" Hotchner asked sitting slightly forward.

"He mentioned it about two months ago the first time I saw him in the Bar he was just drowning his sorrows then."

"Thank you you've been a great help one of the cops will show you out" Prentiss said shaking his hand as she stood up. Hotchner was already out of the room heading down the corridor to the office.

000

The ropes around her wrists were beginning to burn as she frantically tried to slip just one of her hands out. It was still dark out and she had no idea how long she'd here or if the team where any closer to finding her. But she hoped they were. Her mind floated back to the briefing room at Quantico where she had first brought the case to the team. She thought about briefing them on how the victims had died. Tears began to sting her eyes she felt the rising feeling of panic, anger but mostly nausea. She could decide whether knowing her fate was worst than not. As the tears began to make their way down her cheeks she began a stronger fight on the ropes. The last thing she was going to do was except her fate.

000

"You talking to Garcia?" Hotch said as he strode into the office Prentiss following up behind. Seeing his boss making gesturing signals as if he had some pressing matter he chucked the phone across to him.

"Garcia anything yet?" a little throw back by the sudden change in person she quickly snapped back.

"No sir not yet he doesn't seem to have a criminal record."

"Ok I need you to look at divorce proceeding for this area either ones that came to an end two months ago or ones that are still in progress but they need to be at least two months in." Hearing frantic typing in the back ground he didn't need to here her say I'm on it.

"I need to see if any have the name John in them we think this is his name." he received a half hearted uh huh but knew this was because the annalist was pouring everything she had into this search. Hanging up he passed the phone back. Looking at his team he felt a rising anger that all they could do now was wait till they found out more.

"Now we know who we're looking for should we put his face out there?" Harry asked looking from one member of the BAU to the next.

"No if he knows we're on to him them he could spook and kill her." Reid said as he walked into the room. He'd paused over the last two words a little as the possibility that she wouldn't be coming home was one that he could not accept. But none the less he'd used them. He received smiles from every one in the room as he returned all happy to see him.

000

Garcia sat at the screen looking at the number of divorce proceeding that were going through within the area in the area. It really was true no one stayed together anymore. Condensing the search so that any with the name John were brought to the front the she watched as her screen flashed up three matches John Hudson, John Carter and John Mansfield. With a few taps at her keys she brought up each of their drivers licences three pictures popped up on the screen but only one held Garcia's attention hitting one button the phone began to ring.

"Talk to me Baby." Morgan's voice rang out into her office.

"John Carter, apartment 18A fern field complex."

"Thanks" The line went dead.

"Bring her back safe." Garcia said to no one in particular.


	8. Chapter 8

sorry for the long wait. i was away for christmas and i just couldn't get this chapter right. thanks for all the encouragement.so without futher ado i give you chapter eight.

**Chapter 8**

As the cars speed round the corner the leading police car turned off the sirens the two black SUV's behind followed suit. Reid looked at the rest of the team they had to be close. They were thrown slightly to the right as the car took another sharp turn at high speeds. Suddenly the car pulled to a stop they were here. Getting out of the car Reid looked up at the building in front of him it seemed like a very nice neighbourhood. Not one you expected their un-sub to be in but their profiles were sometimes slightly off. Catching a protective vest he pulled it on and followed the team inside the building. They had done this before many a time trying to come to the rescue of some poor person caught up in an un-subs game. But never had his heart been pounding so fiercely never had he felt like his legs wouldn't carry him up the stairs. As they stopped outside the door on the 5th floor two cops stood either side with a few nods and hand signals they opened and entered the floor. The team filed out onto the floor locating the door with 18A on it they stopped the two cops who had cleared the corridor remained by the stairs holding their positions. Hotch positioned himself up against the wall facing the door his gun held high. Prentiss was one side with Morgan the other. Morgan nodded at Emily then turned to Hotch waiting for his signal. With a nod of his head Morgan pushed himself off the wall and kicked the door with all the force he could muster. The door was thrown open with a cracking noise as the wooden frame broke setting the lock free. Hotch and Morgan looked the corridor up and down with their guns held high

"Clear" Morgan said moving further down the corridor. The team as well as some cops followed. It wasn't a long corridor there was five doors off it some opened some not. Prentiss followed a young cop to one of the closed doors on the right she grabbed the handle and looked back at him waiting to know he was ready. He took a deep breath in griped his gun tighter and nodded. The door was thrown open and he stepped inside surveying the room for movement. There was none. Following him in she surveyed the room there was a single stool in the middle and the walls were covered in pictures. She heard the young cop shout clear but her focus fell on two groups of photos on the far wall. Stepping up to it she looked at JJ she was arriving at the station, going into the hotel they where staying in. There where close ups and some shot from great distances, but every one was of JJ. Then she looked at the group next to them.

000

John Carter sat outside staring at the stars he could see them clearly from where he sat. He wondered how far way they were. What would she think of the pictures? Had they found out who he was yet? He'd heard on the news that the reporter had survived that was sloppy on his behalf. But they hadn't said what state he was in could he be awake and talking? Or was he out? He looked back at the house he wasn't sure if to have his fun and run or to savour this one and hope for the best? He turned and looked at the stars he had always liked the stars.

000

Morgan entered the last room they'd check all the others there was no sign of John or JJ.

"There's no sign of them here I think we have to assume that he hasn't been here in a while." He stopped as he noticed both the young cop and Emily staring at the walls he looked at a group near him it was of the first victim there were all sorts of shots her shopping, jogging getting in and out of her car even pictures that looked like nights out with her girl friends. But the two big shots in the centre of the collage where the most horrid they were of her dead violated body it seemed to be in a park he remembered reading that's where the first victim had been found.

"This guy is sick he truly stalks them obsessed over them this must be his shrine to his victims." he walked over to Emily noticing the ones of JJ beside her.

"Looks like he had been following her for a bit how did we not notice. Thou there no centre piece to this one which … is …" He stopped when he notice a group next to JJ's. He noticed himself first walking out to the SUV last night before they went back to the hotel. But he was not with JJ he was with Emily his eyes flew over the group equal in size to JJ's she was in every one this was a little shrine to Prentiss.

"That Fucking Bastard!" Morgan said he was angry that this guy had managed to take one of their own but the fact he clearly had the notion of taking both now he was livid. Looking back at Emily he couldn't help but wonder if she had gone off by herself at that crime scene would the role be revised would he be here standing with JJ looking for her? If they didn't manage to catch him before JJ's time was up would his next victim be her? She looked away from the pictures for the first time since he'd entered. There was no readable emotion in her face she merely nodded at him to signal she was ok and the hand he'd led on her arm was not necessary he nodded in response showing he wasn't going to press the matter as she turned to leave the room. He watched her go. Sighing he turned to Gideon who had entered and was looking at each group in turn.

"This guys really starting to piss me off" said not really expecting a reply just wanting to vent his anger in a healthy way other wise he was worried he might rip the pictures off the wall destroying evidence.

"He's making his kills more about the act of violence and less about the relationship." Gideon said ignoring Morgan's out bursts.

"See the first victim had lots of different pictures from at least a two week period I'd say but the next 3 were if only a couple of days possible a little longer for Sarah Phillips if he overlaps his victims." Gideon said examining the collages with great interest.

Hotchner and Reid came into the room to see what the noise was about as well to look at these pictures.

"I need you to find any other property that he might own or his wife he's got to take them back somewhere he knows he's not going to be disturbed." Hotch was talking to Garcia he was as desperate as ever to locate a possible place as the rest of them.

"What's up with Prentiss?" Reid said walking up to Morgan but stopped when he saw the pictures. He like Gideon started working his way round the room looking for any clues or information he could get from the picture.

"What's Garcia saying?" Morgan said trying to focus on something useful.

"She's going through the family records trying to find another property they might … Yeah I'm still here." Hotch said turning to his right.

"Right ok Great thanks!"

000

Garcia sat in her office staring at the clock why hadn't they called had they got there yet? Was she ok? She hated staying behind sometimes.

"Is she ok? Do you have her?" she stopped with any of the pleasantries this time she just wanted to know her friend was safe.

"No they're not here. There is sighs he's been here thou." Hotchner said he could practically hear her hopes dropping.

"How can I help?"

"I need you to find any other property that he might own or his wife he's got to take them back somewhere he knows he's not going to be disturbed."

"Sure" Her fingers started working at lighting speed as file after file shot up on the screen she shut some down went deeper in to others she was on the war path looking for this guy and this hiding place.

"You still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here"

"His wife was left an old farm house about two years ago by her great Aunt. It's about twenty Minutes outside of town."

"Right ok Great Thanks!" She didn't think she'd ever hear Hotchner Quite so animated before she was going to take it as a good sign thou to be honest she's take anything as a good sign just to have the faith she needed to sit here for the next half an hour waiting for yet more news on JJ.

000

He stood in the doorway watching her struggle he didn't think he'd seen her look quite so beautiful to him as she did right then. The pain was clear in her face as the ropes burn and cut her wrists from the constant struggling yet she never once stopped. She really was going to fight to the end. That though along excited him more than with any of the others. A true fighter he loved it. Moving from the door way into full view of the room he saw her eyes fall on him panic fear disappeared from her face and it was replaced with a plain mask showing him none of the emotions he knew she was feeling he could help but smile.

000

The cars speed along the dark country roads the buildings had thinned out and turned to fields a while ago. The lights on the car were still flashing brightly as the cars soared to their destination. Morgan turned in his seat up front to look at Emily she'd barely said two words since the discovery of the photos he couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind. And yet he sort of liked worrying about her it took his mind off worrying about some one he felt he couldn't help.

000

He stood before her grinning. Her stomach was turning somersaults she couldn't help the bile rising in her throat and thou her struggling had lessened somewhat her determination to get away had not. She locked eyes with him hoping that none of her emotions were betraying her. Watching as he got down on one knee and began to cut the rope binding her legs not once did he ever break contact with her there was something very unsettling about the constant eye contact as if two people were sizing each up before the ultimate show down. Her right foot connected with his chest and although he grunted in pain and a little confusion by the unexpected blown he regained control of her again as he continued his assault moving up to straddle her just at the top of her thighs his weight was more than enough to immobilize her legs making her efforts in vain. He leaned in so that their faces were inch's apart drinking in all of her features. Then he kissed her it was aggressive and smothering. Tasting blood she wasn't sure if it was her she'd bit of him. The back hander told her it was him. Staring at him she wanted to smile at the blood dripping down his chin, but his hands on her sides told her she was still far from winning going back in for more he stared with her neck this time aggressively working his way down till her shirt was prohibiting him from continuing. She felt the cold of metal as the knife travelled up ripping her shirt open exposing her to him the cold hit her chest making her nipples stand up though her bra. She cursed the reaction. He bent down and continued his path down her stopping to give her breasts attention thought her bra. Tears where flowing freely now when his hands found the top of her trousers she had to hold back the whimper that was building up with in her throat. As he moved up slightly to remove her trousers she bucked her hips with enough force to throw him sideways. Kicking out at him she screamed when he aggressively wrenched her trousers off which forced her to be pulled down making the rope round her wrists to cut in even more.

000

The lights were turned off two minutes before they reached the run down farmhouse. The team were more than ready when they arrived. Jumping out of the cars every one took tactical positions some stayed by the cars others went round back while a large force headed for the front door. As silently as possible they entered the house. Morgan and Gideon took the front room Emily went with a couple of cops into what looked like it was once a grand dinning room. While Hotch and Reid moved round the cops to the stairs a thud stopped everyone in their tracks all looking for indication as to where it had come from. Then an agonizing scream told them upstairs. Racing faster than his legs could carry him Reid threw himself into the first room upstairs his eyes locked in with Johns.


	9. Chapter 9

Well here it is the last chapter enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

Reid's eyes travelled from John's to the scene that was evolving in front of him. JJ was lying on an old matters her arms bound above her head to a radiator. He couldn't be sure but from where he was it looked like blood on the ropes. Her shirt had been ripped open exposing her bra. He felt a small ounce of hope that her bra was still on. His eye moved downward John was holding her legs down her trousers were remover and lay on the floor in between him and them the small ounce of hope sang out again a little louder at the fact that her knickers were still on.

"Back way" he heard himself say it more than actually being away that he had said it. To reinforce his point he jabbed his gun in the direction of the wall never taking it off John. He suddenly became aware of movement behind him as some one else moved into the room.

"You'd better do as he says" Hotch's voice entered the equation. From the corner of his eye Reid could see Hotchner moving further into the room likewise Hotchner had his gun trained on Carter. Reid watched as a series of emotions played out across John carter's face most disturbed him yet both he and Hotchner kept their guns and eyes fully trained on everything that John did as the seconds passed in what seemed to him as hours. Slowly John shifted his weight still holding JJ legs he hovered for a second as if trying to decide what he actually wanted to do. Then as if time suddenly shifted from slow motion to fast forward John lunged towards JJ trying to capture her lips in one final kiss a shot sang out across the room then time stopped. Reid lowered his gun as the limp body of john carter lay across JJ he holstered his gun and crossed the distance to JJ he pulled Carters body off her and for the first time since he entered the room he properly looked at her. She looked really small as she tried to curl her legs up. She was begin to shake, tears slipped down her face yet no sob escaped as even now she was still trying to be strong. Reid untied her wrists he had been right there had been blood on the ropes hers. He embraced her in a tight hug trying his best to make her feel as safe as possible hoping that this hug would somehow erase everything that had happened to her. Even thou he knew how illogical that was. The hand on his shoulder startled him a little as he'd forgotten that there were other people here.

"Here"

"Thanks" Reid replied taking Hotch's jacket and placing it round JJ's shoulders pulling it tight in the front to help cover her up. Smiling at her as he pulled her back into a tight embrace she was safe.

000

He moved inline with the door his gun at the ready should he need it. Prentiss was somewhere to his right and from his position he could see Hotchner moving round Reid both their guns trained on John. His heart was pounding in his ears. How was she? He'd heard her scream out like the rest of them had but the questions still plagued him what would he find when he went into that room? The shot rang out all too quickly there was a brief moment when time stopped but only for a moment then every continued as it should. Reid was already out of his sight but Hotch stood there in the same position as he had been when he'd fired the shot. It only took him a split second longer than it had taken Reid to move but Morgan had noticed. He knew what his section chief was thinking after all it was never that had to profile a profiler he'd wondered if he had actually killed him? Had he aimed right? Had he hurt JJ anymore than she would have been? His answers had been answered as he holstered his gun and started to take off his Jacket. Morgan moved to the door way JJ was sitting up there wasn't a big pool of blood. She was alive and breathing she would be ok. He felt Prentiss's hand on his arm as she looked into the room. Gideon was coming up the remaining stairs and smiled at the nod Morgan gave him. From behind Gideon Paramedic's were making their way up the stairs. Morgan gave Prentiss's shoulder a squeeze and pulled out his phone as he moved out of the way.

"Hey baby girl we got her"

000

Hospital coffee really did taste horrid Reid decided as he took another sip. This was the second time in two days he'd been sitting in this hospital waiting for news. This time however he didn't feel useless he was where he was meant to be.

"Agent Jareau" A nurse had appeared in the corridor.

"Yeah how is she?" Hotch stood to face the nurse.

"She'll be ok, she is a little dehydrated. She has some nasty cuts and rope burn round her wrists and some deep bruising. There were also traces of a tranquilizer in her system nothing serious. But there's nothing time won't heal."

"Can we see her?" Emily asked.

"Sure this way but not to long." they were lead down the corridor to JJ's room.

000

She was glad to see them. It some how felt more real with them here. Emily crossed the room and hugged her. She was so welcoming to familiar human contact that she almost tried to stop her pulling back.

"Hey" it was the first thing she'd said anything to any of them since they'd found her.

"Thanks" it was simple but said it all.

"Garcia says hi" Morgan said

"And she added don't ever scare her like that again." he received the response he'd hoped for she laughed squeezing Prentiss's hand they'd be ok his family would be ok.


End file.
